Your Blood Is Singing To Me
by xXWishesxX
Summary: The warm liquid that runs through your veins. I thirst for the warm liquid. I want it to flow through my throat with that delicious scent filling my nose. And I hate it. Summary inside.
1. Intro

Intro:

**Intro:**

Something was beating loudly in her head. In her blood. In her heart.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was impossible. There was nothing she could do.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The beating of her heart was slowly dying as the change continued.

_Thump. Thump._

Her eyes dimmed as she drifted. She keeps reminding herself that this was for her friend. It was too late to regret anything now.

_Thump._

For when she wakes up, she will have become a monster.

**Summary**:

When the two brothers come across a village where bandits, thieves, and other dangerous people dwell, they hear that a bloodsucking monster inhabits the town. When they hear the news, they go and search for the creature out of curiosity. But when they come across the creature, they get involved in something that could change their lives forever.

**FMAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

_Hey, this is the first chapter of my new story! I will update the first chapter soon. Tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1

He ran through the wild trees, glancing back over his shoulders every second

He ran through the wild trees, glancing back over his shoulders every second. His breathing was shallow the more he ran. In the man's hand was a small dagger, coated in blood. Just about an hour ago, he was having his usual fun; roaming around town, finding innocent women to prey upon. Tonight he had found a delicious prey; her screams shouting to the midnight full moon. The alcohol helped dull his hearing so he didn't really listen. He was satisfied for the night, so he headed home.

But then he noticed that someone was following him.

The man looked back to find a black shadowed figure with blood red eyes staring back at him. The eyes were practically screaming at him, telling him to run. So that's what he did.

He tripped over some unknown object and fell. He struggled and looked over his shoulder, yet nothing-no one- was there. His wild eyes scratched the area before convincing himself that he was safe. He turned his head and jerked back. The shadowed figure was standing in front of him. The man scrambled back, backing into a nearby tree.

The figure stepped up to him, the red eyes scorching. The man brought up his dagger but it flew away with a loud _clang_. The figure grinned, flashing perfect row of white, pointed teeth.

"_Know your place,_ _fool_."

And the man screamed into the midnight moon, echoing throughout the night.

**XxXXXxx**

"Allllll! You cheated again, didn't you?"

"No way! You're the one who keeps cheating! And I'm still winning!"

"You never know what you can fit into that suit of armor of yours Al!"

"…Like you?"

Edward and Alphonse Elric once again, were bickering over a card game while heading to some unknown place for a mission. Colonel Roy Mustang had ordered them to go to a town that is known for dangerous bandits and other dwellers. Their mission is to scout out the area and find anything serious and to bring it down.

The cards bent as Edward's automail hand clenched in anger, a vein popping in his neck. "Bah! This is useless! Why can't they just send the military to come down here themselves! Using state alchemists to do their dirty work like dogs, who do they think we are?"

Al's armor shook as he chuckled. "You should be a bit grateful Ed. Colonel Mustang also said that this was an opportunity to find out more about the stone."

Ed threw his cards onto the small table and folded his arms behind his head, lounging back in the seat. "Not really. He's sending us to a dangerous town. Look, we're the only ones on this train!"

The intercom from the head of the train cackled on and a high bored voice came on. "_Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Holien Town_ _in a few moments. Please gather your belongings and be prepared to leave."_

Ed stood up and pulled his luggage from the lifts, tugging it down to his side. As it came down, a few ace cards slipped out from his sleeve onto the floor. Al picked up a card, peering at it before snapping his head to his brother who was already walking away, whistling merrily.

"Ed you cheater!"

**XxXXXxx**

"So…this is Holien Town? It doesn't look like this place is a bandit engulfed town."

"Mhm. I wasn't expecting…this much green."

Above the brother's heads was an archway with a sign hanging upon it. '_Welcome To Holien Town'_. The town had many houses with a center square. At the border of the town was a large forest, trees springing up into the skies. Not many people were walking around, only a few hanging around the buildings and others were doing window shopping.

"Ooof!" Ed stumbled but caught himself from being shoved into. He whipped around about to make a remark but the man got to him first.

"Hey watch it ya twerp! Stay outta my way!" The man's words were slurred, alcoholic gases seeping out of his mouth.

Ed gripped his hands. "What?! You're the one who ran into me! You should be the one to sta-!" He was stopped as a blade was at his neck.

"Ed!" Al said; ready to pounce on the bandit.

"Watch what you say twerp! This town doesn't let people like you here! So just slicing your neck might be faster then kicking you ou-."

There was a _thump_ and the man's eyes rolled backwards. He fell to the ground heavily. The brothers looked up and saw a girl standing behind the bandit, holding an iron bat.

"Well, 27 down, 'bout 100 to go!" the girl said cheerfully. The girl looked no older then 15, with brown hair hanging by her neck; tied into a ponytail. The way her straight white teeth were aligned portrayed her grinning and her…gold eyes shining with a bit of dullness.

The girl blinked at the boys. "You might want to be a bit more careful around here, not many of the people here like outsiders." She pulled the bat onto her shoulder. "I'm Raea Walker; I work for the Sheriff of this town."

_**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**_

Cold wisps of air rattled the windows of the Police Station and the shivers of the trees of the forest howling in the air.

Raea placed 2 mugs of coffee on the table, pushing them to the boys. The station was quite big, there was another room connecting to the working area revealing a large comfortable loft and fire place. There were stairs, probably for bedrooms and such.

"So you guys are alchemists eh? And a state alchemist at that! So what are you guys doing in a town like this?" Raea brought over 2 plates of food, pushing them over the boys as well.

Ed immediately stuffed a large portion of the food into his mouth; gulping down his drink with some effort. "We're just here to evaluate the town, nothing big."

Al plucked his food with his fork and opened his helmet, dropping the food into the suit of armor. Don't need the entire world finding out about their taboo. "We heard that this place was filled with bandits, so we were ordered to come down and see if something serious was going on."

Raea suddenly snickered. "Hah! Well, you got the bandit entitled part right, but I'm not so sure about anything serious…eh, well…"

Ed paused, a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth. "What's going on?"

The door to the loft suddenly swung open with a tall, lean, man striding into the room. His hair was bronze and curly while his golden eyes making him look boisterous, wearing a blue uniform. He shut the door and turned back to the small group. "Hey Raea, got some new tourists?"

She nodded. "Yep. Ed, Al, this is Jasper Mason; he's the sheriff of the town. Jasper, these are Edward and Alphonse Elric, they're alchemists." She gestured to the boys, naming them off.

Jasper grinned and tipped his hat before slamming his hand onto both of the brothers back. "Ouch! Got a pretty hard back there don't you Al? Well, it's finally nice to have some decent visitors! And some special ones too!" He laughed and the brothers blinked at each other. "So how many did you get today Raea?"

She grinned. "Seven today. More bandits seem to be coming."

Jasper sighed and took off his hat, flinging it to the coat hanger. "Same thing everyday."

"So what's the deal with this town?" Ed asked, gulping down his coffee.

Jasper sighed again and folded his arms across his broad chest, leaning back into the chair. "This town isn't like any normal one you've yet to seen boys. This area is filled with bandits, thieves, and smugglers. Every kind of criminal you can think of, you can find them here. It's difficult to live here, but that's why we're here." He patted the badge on his uniform. The sound of his stomach growling filled the room. Jasper coughed; a hint of pink covering his face.

Raea laughed and then stood, walking out of the loft. "I'll get you some dinner."

Al watched her walk out. "Uhm, Officer Mason-."

"Call me Jasper."

"Er, right. Jasper, what's a young girl like her working in a dangerous place like this? Don't her parents worry?"

Jasper pursed his lips before speaking. "That's the thing, she doesn't have any parents."

Ed looked up at him. "What? How'd she end up here? Are you related to her?"

Jasper smiled, yet not reaching his eyes. "No, not related in any way." He leaned forwards, linking his fingers together and leaning on them. "Three months ago, I was doing some surveillance on the outer part of town. You guys probably saw the forest right?" The boys nodded. "While looking around, I found Raea on the ground, heavily wounded. She looked broken, and she was unconscious too. Only think I could think of was to bring her here to take care of her."

The phone in the room next to the loft rang shrilly. The three heard some footsteps crossing over. Raea hollered. "I got it!"

"Do you know where she came from? How she was wounded?" Al asked.

Jasper shook his head, thinking pensively. "When I took her here," he gestured to the station. "She was in a coma. I took care of her until she woke up; a week after I found her. After that, I asked her a few questions but she didn't really want to answer." He scratched his head. "I felt sorry, so I took her in as my assistance. "It seems like that she knew how to fight, pretty good at that too.

Afterwards, we became close and she became more open. She told me what happened to her before I found her at the woods." He stopped, narrowing his eyebrows. "Sorry boys, I can't tell you what happened, although if you ask Raea, she might tell you."

"…So how did you get here?" Ed asked.

Jasper chuckled. "I used to be part of the military. I was sent here on an order; to stay here and do some surveillance. Been here for 4 years now." He stopped as he heard rushing footsteps come into the room.

Raea came in, a somewhat worried expression on with a plate of food. "Jasper, there's been another sighting of the monster in the woods. One of our officers found him on the ground with a dagger."

Jasper groaned. "You're kidding me! This is tiring." He shot look at Raea. "That's 4 now; I wish that this thing would keep a lower profile." Raea looked away.

Al looked surprised. "Monster? What's going on?"

Raea and Jasper looked at each other, a silent discussion going on between them before looking back at the boys.

Jasper cleared his throat. "You see, for a few weeks now there have been some accidents."

Ed furrowed his eye brows. "What kind of accidents?"

"A lot of people-well, criminals- has been missing, only to be found dead in a remote area of the town. We found some marks on each target, none relating to human, and the blood of them completely drained." Raea informed, grabbing a coat and her steel bat by the coat hanger.

"It's mostly once a week, but the attacks are making the townsfolk worry, thinking that they might be next."

Ed and Al glanced at each other. "You think this is the serious thing Mustang was talking about?"

Ed nodded. "Maybe, and this doesn't sound like a normal chimera." He turned to the officers. "You think we can come with you to see?"

Jasper shrugged. "Sure. Raea, show them where the body is."

"You're not coming Jasper?"

"Nah, I'm too hungry, besides, you do a better job then me on common deaths. Come back safely."

Raea nodded once and then swung her bat. "Come on boys, we don't have that much time before this goes around town." She grabbed a lantern and headed out, Ed and Al following after, swinging the door shut to the loft.

Jasper stuck his fork into his food, bringing it up to his mouth. "I have a strong feeling that those boys will get too much involved…" He looked out the window. "If only they knew what was in for them."

_Nearing Town border_

The night air was sharp, blowing the wind in every other direction. The lantern Raea was holding glowed brightly in the darkness, shining against the trio.

"Err, Raea?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you really beat up some unknown monster with only a steel bat?"

Raea frowned. "Hey, don't talk 'bout my bat like it's useless." She looked at it. "Jasper gave it to me so I could protect myself…although…a few more hits and that's all it can take." She smirked. "Since you guys are alchemists…you think you can...?"

Ed groaned and held out his hand, indicating to bring it over. Raea's smirk turned into a full fledged grin and handed the bat to Ed.

"What do you want me to do?" He groaned. Al laughed.

Raea laughed also. "Surprise me."

Edward clapped his hands and a flash of blue light engulfed him, revealing him with a …tulip?

Raea's smirk twitched at the ends. "A tulip? Oh sure, let's hope that the monster is allergic to flowers; I'll just scare it away by pollinating it! Seriously Edward, a tulip?"

Edward smirked. "Well you said to surprise you. But fine." He clapped his hands again to reveal a long, black scythe.

Al twitched and leaned over to whisper in Ed's ear. "Err, Ed? Do you really think it's safe for a girl her age to be swinging around a scythe?"

…

Raea's golden eyes glowed as she swung it around. "Nice! Thanks Ed!" She let it lay on her shoulder as they continued walking.

"I heard that you joined the military at the age of 12. Why?"

"We're finding something. That's all." Al said.

Raea glanced back at the boys. "Is the thing you're finding have to do with your metal arm and your brother's hollow suit of armor?"

The brothers froze. Al spoke first. "How did you know that? We never mentioned anything to anyone since we got here!"

Raea turned back to the front and stopped. "We're here."

Ed and Al looked over her shoulder to find a decayed body on the ground. It was leaning against a tree, a dagger in his hand. Raea stepped forwards and bent down, nudging the body with the end of her scythe.

Ed covered his nose. "Ugh it smells disgusting! How long has it been here?"

Raea pursed her lips before nudging the body again. "It's been here since about last night. The body is cold and there are a few traces of dried blood on his neck. It wasn't that long."

Ed walked up to the body before jumping back, the sight disgusting him. He fell against a tree, scratching his cheek and a drop of blood oozing out.

_The next thing that happened was a blur_.

Raea was up on her feet in a flash and stopped breathing before glaring back at the boys. Her arm shot out and pushed Ed and Al behind her, eyeing the blood on his cheek before looking back in front of her. Something rumbled; sounding like a growl. Raea held the scythe in front of her and crouched, looking like she was about to pounce.

And then something dashed forwards. A black figure with blood shot eyes with bared teeth crashed at Raea. Raea swung the scythe, making the figure fall back. She ran and swung again, the figure ducking and narrowly missing the girl. The scythe's end slammed into the front of the figure, making it fly back into the woods. A loud growl emanated from where the body flew to, making the boys – well Ed- clasps their hands to their ears.

Raea fell back and glared at the boys. "Run now! Get back to the station and tell Jasper what happened!"

Al shook his helmet. "We're not leaving you alone here with that…thing! You'll get hurt!"

Raea scoffed. "Don't be silly Alphonse; I'll be right behind you!" She turned to the boys. "Go! NOW!" She roared.

Ed tried to retort back, but was sung into the air by his brother. "Al!"

"Brother, we have to listen to her! We don't know what's going on!" The metal suit clanked as he ran back to the station.

The last thing Edward saw before they returned back to civilization was Raea running after where the figure fell to, glancing at the boys with …red eyes.

"_If only they knew what was in for them."_

**XxXXXxx**

Basically, the first paragraph was about a man who raped, then killed a woman, and then someone chasing after him. And yes, he's human. If you're wondering WHO it was that was chasing the man…you'll find out soon! xD

This chapter was very long, so I really hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE review! I really need to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

Blah I'm doing my best not to make Raea all that

_Blah I'm doing my best not to make Raea all that. Sorry readers._

The door to the station swung open as Edward and Alphonse stumbled inside. "JASPER! JASPER!!"

They heard a crash and nearly tore the loft room open. Jasper was on his back on the floor, a confused expression marred on his face. He sat up, still confused. "What is it that was so important that it had to interrupt- where's Raea?"

"We were inspecting the dead carcass but then something attacked us!"

As he spoke, Jasper was up and retrieving his guns. They were silver and black, an odd combination. "I'll be back in bit boys. Stay here and wait for us to come back."

Ed glared at him. "Not you too! Listen, you don't know what you're going up against! You could get kill-!" He was stopped as Jasper flung an arm to his mouth, grasping it tightly.

His eyes were aflame. "Listen to me Edward. Raea and I can handle this. Just stay here and leave it to us. We're experts at this." He let go and walked out, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Let's go Al!"

"Wait brother! I think we should trust them." Ed turned back to his brother with a disbelieving look on his face. "Just hear me out! I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that we should trust them! Please Ed!"

A few moments passed as Ed glared at his brother. "Dawn" He said. "That's all the time I'm giving them."

_Nearing Dawn_

The past hours, Edward and Al have fallen asleep, hanging around the loft. The sound of a door slamming made Ed snort awake. He fell off the couch and grunted as he fell to the ground. The blonde shot back up, looking around to the door along with Al. Jasper took off his hat with some struggle; carrying a teenage girl in your arms while doing something else isn't easy.

"Jasper!" Ed hissed. The sheriff looked startled and looked up, before bringing up a finger to his lips to shush him. "She's asleep" He hissed back. Jasper opened a nearby counter and took out a bottle before walking up the stairs and then coming back down in a few moments. He flopped onto the couch, stretching. "I'm dead on my feet." He groaned.

"What the hell happened? What happened to that thing?" Ed growled.

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything we couldn't handle Edward. We took care of it."

"What was that?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "The monster that's been killing around here."

Al shifted. "That thing was the monster? What exactly was it? It didn't look like a chimera."

"Your right, it isn't any kind of chimera. It's a blood-sucker-also known as a vampire."

Ed's jaw dropped and silence pivoted the room. The sun broke through the blinds of the window and gleamed through.

"A vampire-you're kidding right? They're myths!" They couldn't believe it. For thousands of years, not one person has seen a blood-sucker; why now?

Jasper frowned and folded his arms, his eyes hard. "Afraid not boys." He shifted, pulling the sleeve of his left arm revealing a long, jagged scar. The boy's eyes widened. "Not too long ago after I was sent here for the mission, _they_ started appearing around the area. I was attacked once, and that showed me enough proof that there is indeed their kind."

Al shook his helmet. "But wouldn't you have turned into a vampire as well? From the books, they said that if you were bitten-."

Jasper cut him off, waving his hand. "Just by getting bitten doesn't mean that you have to turn into one of them. I got lucky."

Ed slammed his fist onto the table, startling the other two. "If you found out about the vampires, why won't you leave? Why won't you tell the military? Does Raea know about this?"

"First, it's my job. I have to stay here and clear them out of the area to find out where they're coming from. Second, the fuehrer already knows about this. He was the one who assigned the job to me. He trusts that I will be able to handle the job. And lastly, she does. She is willing to help me out of debt." He stood up abruptly. "You kids have gotten too far into this mess; I think it's time you boys leave."

Shock lit across Edward and Al's faces. "You can't be serious!" Al strained his voice to keep it low. "You just told us this and now you want us to leave?!"

Jasper shrugged. "It's best if you do. I understand you guys want to learn more about this situation, but we've got it handled. If you two boys won't leave, I'll have to order you to. I'll even get my badge to make it official."

"But Jasper-!"

"That's Sheriff Mason to you."

Al struggled to say something, but stopped as Edward suddenly stood up. "C'mon Al, let's go. Get the luggage."

"Ed!"

Edward glanced at Jasper, his brows furrowing. "If he wants us to leave, we'll leave. Simple as that, right Sheriff?"

Jasper nodded curtly. "I suggest you leave soon, the sun is coming up." He strode to the stairs of the station. "It was nice to see you boys, and please try to forget what happened here in Holien Town." He climbed the stairs, leaving the two boys alone.

"…Ed, are we really going to just leave?"

Ed smirked and pulled his luggage he found by the door. "Of course not Al. You really think I would give up that easy? C'mon, when it gets dark, we're going back out to the forest." He opened the door and walked out of the station with his brother right behind him.

**XxXXXxx**

Jasper shut the door to Raea's bedroom and walked to her night stand. The girl was lying on the bed, stretching her arms out before blinking up to him. "They went?"

He nodded, picking up the bottle that idled on the stand and shook it gently. "Yeah, I told them what happened and stuff." He looked inside the bottle. "You drained the whole thing; still thirsty?"

Raea shook her head. "No, not anymore." She looked up. "That was pretty harsh, don't you think? Just telling them to leave after revealing nearly everything; they're bound to come back."

Jasper raised his eyebrow. "They are?"

She shifted. "Yes." She hesitated. "To the forest. Tonight."

Jasper groaned. "You're kidding. Having them involved will only turn things even worse. What if they find out?"

Raea thoughtfully looked at him. "This is fun." She grinned. "Those boys are pretty smart; we can use it as our advantage. I haven't seen kids this young have brains like those." She tapped her temple. "I got their every thought in my head, so you don't need to worry. Much."

After a few minutes of silence, Jasper sighed and sat at a chair nearby, still having the idle bottle in his hand. "You didn't even save some for me. How cruel."

Raea laughed and then smirked. "I'll pick up some more tonight. I hope you like doe; they're very sweet and tangy." _(I'll explain later 'bout this sentence.)_

Jasper looked doubtfully at the scythe. "Do you honestly need that thing?"

Raea shrugged. "It helps when hunting for the vampires. Has a good effect."

"Just be sure to thoroughly finish the work."

"Yes sir."

**XxXXXxx**

It was nearing one in the morning, and the wind howled through the trees. Edward's teeth clacked together as he rubbed his arms attempting to keep himself warm. "I-I-I-should've brought a-a-a spare c-c-c-c-coat or something. I'm turning BLUE."

Al laughed. "Your thoughts were to preoccupied about what Jasper said, its no wonder you didn't remember to bring any provisions."

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're one to talk Al, you don't have to wear anything. Y-y-can't feel how cold it is." Ed stopped before looking guiltily at his brother. "I'm sorry Al that was out of line. I wasn't thinking."

Alphonse looked down, shaking his head. "It's alright brother. I know I don't know how the cold or the warmth feels," He looked down at Ed. "But that's why we're on this journey to find the stone. If enduring all of these…disappointments to get to the stone, I'll go through with it. As long as we're together on this journey, I'm ok with it." Al stopped and looked through the trees. "It's getting weird here; do you think we'll find another…vampire?"

His attempt to change the subject worked. Ed glanced around. "I don't know. I won't believe it until there's actual proof. That thing last night could have been something else like a complete chimera." _(AKA in the series you know Greed's henchman? Those peoples.)_

"You could be right, but not entirely sure." At that moment, a howl racked through the woods, screeching and punctuating Edward's ears. He clapped his palms over his ears, scrunching up his face. "Wh-!" He was cut off as he heard his brother call his name and found himself on a half broken tree, splinters everywhere. Ed sat up, wincing in pain as his back cracked. "What the hell?!"

It was like the night before. A lanky female figure was crouched in front of him about a few yards away. Blood red eyes were shining and the mouth was curled up deviously with two rows of teeth glinting over her lip. The clothes were scratched and torn up a bit, revealing a bit of pale snow skin as her silk long black hair entrapped her face.

The figure grinned even wider, straightening up as Al took a stance behind her. "I never expected a young boy to come out here." Her voice was high pitched and dragged. "I only heard that there were two hunters in the area and was curious. Although, this town reeks of other vampires, both of which I recognize but can't remember whose."

Ed spit on the ground. "Who the hell are you?!"

The female smirked. "I have no name. But I'm not a human. A vampire as you call it. A blood sucker, the monster of the night sky, whatever you call us.

Al froze. He hissed. "Ed! Jasper was right!"

The female whirled around too quickly, too fast for a normal human eye. "Jasper? Jasper Mason?!" She shrieked. "That bastard is here?! This is his scent!"

"That's right leech."

The female shrieked once again as she flew and crashed down several trees. Ten at most. The force of the impact seemed very strong. The sound of something steel plinked.

Smoke slowly rose from the head of silver pearl gun Jasper was holding up. He waved it, the smoke disappearing. His expression was flat as he lowered his gun. In his other hand he held another one but black.

The woman howled. "Jasper Mason! You traitor! After 5 years of disappearing from the coven, I find you here in this tattered village as a hunter!"

Jasper smirked. "It's been a while, woman. Still don't have a name?"

The vampire sneered. "I don't need one as long as my master is alive, and I will obey any order he tells me to, such as killing vampire hunters!" The woman howled again, and was streaking forwards to Jasper. He didn't move as she approached, but his smirk grew.

"Now would be a good time."

The woman's face scrunched in confusion, but her eyes widened as a something flashed in front of Jasper and collided with the vampire; a loud crash resounding through the trees. The ground shook as the woman snarled at the scythe that was blocking her way. Raea's expression was terrifying as she pointed the weapon.

Al scampered over to Ed as he was standing up. "Ed…what's going on?"

Ed's jaws tightened as he watched the other three. "Vampires." He spat. Something flopped in front of him and he cringed away, disgusted. The fingers were still twitching; grasping at blades of grass, the woman's arm began to drag itself mindlessly across the ground.

There was a high strangled screech as the woman's eyes widened. "You! You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be dead!" She pointed a long finger at Raea.

Raea hissed. "And I, you." She swung the scythe in front of her. "I thought I finished you off the last time I saw you. You were limbless, but I guess since I didn't burn you, this is how you're still alive. Same as for me right?"

The woman screeched in anger. "No, _no_, NO! Master was so proud of me when I told him you were dead! You're supposed to be gone!" She froze but then sneered. "But it's not too late. I can still finish you off!" She was about to pounce, but a bullet lodged in her chest stopped her. She screamed as something happened, the silver bullet had seemed to have some effect. It looked as if it was burning her.

Jasper shot again and again. "I'm giving you a choice." He was in front of the woman too quickly for a normal human. "You can go back to _him_ and inform him of the news you found." He breathed in deeply. "And tell him that we, Jasper Mason and Raea Walker, have a message for him. Tell him that we're waiting for him, and will find him." Jasper took a step back and aimed the gun at the woman's head. "Or you can just die here and we can surprise him by going to him ourselves."

The woman seethed. "No! You will not hurt master!"

"Then go you ass." Raea snapped, her fingers twitching to knock the head off of her body.

The figure lunged backwards, disappearing with one last scream.

Jasper moved- sparing a glance at Raea- to Edward and Alphonse at a slow pace, watching them both with wary eyes. The boys didn't move as he approached.

He stopped, standing about a yard away. "You're bleeding Edward."

He was right. Ed looked down and saw a red blotch seeping out of his clothes. As he moved, the wound widened and he winced in pain.

Raea stiffened noticeably and threw a glare at Jasper. He noticed and sighed. "As much as I appreciate your safeness Edward, the blood is getting to us. We should get you bandaged up." He shifted, digging his hand around in his coat pocket and bringing a roll of gauze. "Here, I'll do it."

Edward also stiffened while Al shifted in front of him. "Will you tell us what's going on here then?"

Jasper grimaced. "There's no other choice is there?" He sat down folding his legs and stretched his arm out, gesturing for the blonde to come closer. Ed obliged, moving and lifting the shirt. "I'm not sure how to start…" The bronze head moved to Raea, a silent conversation going on before she sighed and nodded.

Jasper looked back to the boys, taking out a small medical bottle and squirting some onto the wound. "You remember what I was telling you guys about at the station?"

Ed and Al nodded.

"Well you could probably tell I wasn't lying now. That thing you just saw was another vampire, a bit different but only smarter."

Al moved. "Why are there vampires now? No one has seen them for decades, why now?"

Raea stood several yards away, her jaw strained. "Vampires live for thousands of years. They blend in with the humans to keep a low profile."

Ed's head quickly looked at her. "You mean there are more?"

She looked warily at the boys. "Yes, let me finish. Have you boys ever heard of vampire stories? Ones with them biting and drinking blood?"

They nodded.

"They're true. Mostly. Vampires live on blood, human or animal."

"Fangs?" Al asked questionably.

Jasper barked a laugh and accidentally applied pressure to the wound making Edward jump. He glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Vampires don't have fangs, just…really hard canine teeth."

"But how do they turn humans into one of them?"

Jasper patted the gauze on the wound and pointed at his throat. "Venom. Instead of saliva, vampires have venom. When…draining blood, we inject venom into their bloodstream. The process is painful. It's full of writhing in pain and screaming, it's horrible."

Alphonse stopped him, leaning forwards. "You said 'we', what do you mean by that? Just what _are _you two?"

"Vampires." Three monotone voices rang through the wind. Jasper looked at Edward with surprise while Raea looked grim. He shrugged. "It's not easy to not block out what that vampire woman was screaming."

"But," Al continued, great surprise coloring his tone. "If you two are vampires, what about…you're…diet?"

Raea started cracking up loudly, the other three looking at her surprised. "Pfft! Your image of ME drinking blood of a human is hysterical Alphonse. Imagining me draining someone like that, _HA! _Your imagination is hilarious!"

If Al had his body back, he would've been flushing. Ed look confused. "What are you talking about?"

She waved her hand in front of her, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. "Later." She coughed, biting her lip in frustration. "About our diet, don't worry about dying. We drink animal blood." Raea dug into her pocket, then throwing a bottle at Edward swiftly. He fumbled, juggling the bottle in the air for a moment before finally resting in his hand.

"Smell it." She urged.

He did, and gagged. The smell was repulsing. Ed pinched his nose. "How can you drink _that_?!"

"Smells fine to us."

Jasper smiled, though not reaching his eyes. "It's natural. It's better then sucking blood from humans. Repulsing." He shuddered.

Raea walked closer to the three, sitting next to Jasper. "Now your real question is?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other for a moment. "What are you guys doing here? Why? What are your goals?"

Jasper nodded. "Like an officer, we take care of this area. We're…trackers, or hunters. To put it simple, we hunt vampires." He paused, raising his hand in front of the boys, telling them to not to interrupt. "Many vampires are in this area, but gradually decreasing. We hunt them down and kill them. As for our goals…we're hunting down the head vampire."

"Head vampire? There's a leader? Just how many vampires are there?"

Jasper shrugged. "We don't know. It's been a while since-err you never know." He stopped as Edward yawned. He chuckled. "Let's get back to the station; we'll talk more tomorrow, alright?"

He was practically dead on his feet. It felt like his head was disconnected from his body. From all of the events that happened today, it was exhausting. Even though there were still many questions to answer, he couldn't agree more about rest. The last thing Ed remembered was his face connecting to the ground as he fell into a deep sleep.

_Having them involved will only turn things even worse._

**Wa-wa**

Yes, chapter 2 is done! Cliffy cliffy

You know what to do, click the purple button!

Review please! PLEASE.


End file.
